japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kuririn
Kuririn (クリリン) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He had a brief rivalry with Son Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Kuririn is courageous, a faithful ally and good-natured. He is a prominent Z Fighter, despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies. His short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onwards) aid him in his ability to provide comic relief during tense moments. Background Originally a monk of the Orin Temple, after training there for eight years. Kuririn trained at the Orin Temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 13 he was getting tired of the bullying, and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies, and to attract girls. Kuririn came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School in his first appearance in the series. Personality "I heard Master Roshi's training was difficult, but I haven't even broken a sweat yet." :— Krillin when Roshi's training starts, "Milk Delivery" ]]Originally a jealous and selfish person, Kuririn did not respect rules when confronted with Roshi's training. After a short arch-rivalry between the two (years later, Kuririn even admits that he hated Goku at first), he becomes Goku's best friend and his selfish and jealous personality becomes more kind-hearted and a lot more generous (although he still has slight selfish and jealous traits after his reform). Kuririn is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed the most amount of times in the Dragon Ball series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the Dragon Ball series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Dragon World turn bizarre, it is left to Kuririn to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as training under the Guardian of the Earth and having his potential unlocked by Grand Elder Guru, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Kuririn's ingenuity and talent for ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Kuririn had his dormant ki awakened by the Namek Elder, Guru, during the events of the Namek Saga (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Kuririn has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, during the course of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Yamcha says to Kuririn's daughter that Kuririn is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a fact on this scene, as he also says that Kuririn is the "strongest Earthling male" in an interview. As it is spoken in the context of Kuririn being married to 18, it implies that Kuririn is the strongest Earthling at least by that point in the series (this claim gets support in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors in which the final part of Kuririn's story, which focus on the Majin Buu Saga, is titled as "The Strongest Earthling"). Many fans immediately will connect Kuririn with his signature move, Destructo Disk, a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through just about anything. Despite its immense power, it is extremely unwieldy and hard to control. Appearance Kuririn does not have a nose, however, he seems to be able to smell until someone mentions it (like Goku during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament): he smells the diamond Bulma took from the Pirate Cave, and he smells the enticing trap meal in the Mirror spaceship In the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, when asked why Kuririn does not have a nose, Akira Toriyama responded "Kuririn has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin." Earlier on in the series, Kuririn had white eyes. However, later on, they seem to have disappeared completely, making the inside of his eyes the same color as his skin. Kuririn is not naturally bald; due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Kuririn comments that "All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki" and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smooth crowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are scars from moxibustion burns, similar to the pattern that appear on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Full Power Energy Blast Volley Used in the Butoden series (named Renzoku Energy Dan) and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Best Headbutt (全力頭突き) – Kuririn's headbutt technique. He uses a headbutt to defeat Paul and impress his sister Mint, while he was at the Popo Poco Volcano village,13 and he later uses the technique against Cell during the Imperfect Cell Saga when he struggles to save Tommy and his sister from the monster. It is one of his super attack as an adult in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (named Super Head-Butt), and as a kid Dragon Ball Heroes (named Best Headbutt). Balloon Technique (Fusenka) Krillin sucks in some air, causing him to inflate like a balloon and float. He uses this technique during his battle against Goku in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Farting (Sukashippe) Krillin goes above an opponent and farts in their face. Used as a revenge after Bacterian did the same to him. Rengeki A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Kuririn can combine it with Yamcha's and Tien's rush attacks to form the Earthling Strike. Kuririn's High Speed Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai is the Berserk Fist/Valiant Fist, and he also uses the Zanku Fist and the Jackhammer. Kamehameha Kuririn learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, and he uses this move for the first time in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Chiaotzu. Double Tsuihikidan A move where Kuririn fires two energy waves that target his enemy. Kuririn used this technique against Piccolo in the 23th World Martial Arts Tournament. It was named Homing Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Scattering Bullet Kuririn uses this move after witnessing the death of Yamcha. Destructo Disk Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Kuririn that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. Dual Destructo-Disk A team attack used by Kuririn and Android 18 in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Chain Destructo Disk Barrage A rapid-fire version of the Destructo Disk used by Kuririn against Frieza. Super Destructo Disk – A more powerful version of the Destructo Disk used by Kuririn in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Solar Flare An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. Heavenly Sunlight A combined Solar Flare attack used with Tien Shinhan in Attack of the Saiyans. After Image Technique An attack that leaves multiple false images of the user. The Afterimage Strike is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Tri-Beam Tien Shinhan's signature attack. Kuririn can use it in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Tri-Form Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. Kuririn uses this technique only in the anime. Risking it all for a friend Kuririn jumps in the way of an incoming Ki Blast to save Gohan. Used during the Garlic Jr. Saga. Photon Bomber An energy sphere used by Kuririn as a final attack to destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory. Spirit Bomb The ultimate technique that King Kai taught to Goku. Kuririn is able to use it when Goku gives it to him to try and defeat Vegeta. In the story of Supersonic Warriors, after dying of the heart virus, Goku comes back for a day to teach this technique and the Kaio-ken to Kuririn. Spirit Ball Used against Kid Buu when he attacks the Majin in the Other World along with Yamcha in the anime. Kuririn can perform this homing technique in Supersonic Warriors 2 as well. Senkouken A dashing punch used in the Butoden series. Shockwave Kick A turn around kick used in the Butoden series. Gariou Kick A dashing slide kick used in the Butoden series. Diving Kick A diving double foot stomp. Named in the Butoden series. He also uses it as his diving smash in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Reverse Kamehameha Kuririn uses the Reverse Kamehameha in the Butōden series to perform attacks like headbutts or knee smashes. He also uses the Knee Drop in Super Dragon Ball Z. Meteo Irritation His meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Flicker Kuririn jumps and rolls past the enemy. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Unlock Potential Kuririn's potential or hidden power is unlocked by the Namekian Elder Guru. Kaio-ken A technique which multiplies Kuririn's power level depending on what level is used. It is taught to him by Goku in Supersonic Warriors. Spirit Bomb Absorbed In the story of Shin Budokai, Kuririn is given the energy from a Spirit Bomb by Goku, and he later uses this energy in order to power himself up enough to fight Frieza. Fusions Cellin Cellin is the product of Cell absorbing Krillin. Prilin In the 13th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, there is a what-if fusion of Piccolo and Krillin called Prilin. Dragon Ball (anime) Dragon Ball Z (anime) Dragon Ball GT (anime) Film Appearances Video Games Kuririn is a playable character in all the following video games: *Battle Stadium D.O.N *Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshū! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z III Ressen Jinzoningen *Dragon Ball Z Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Z Buyu Retsuden *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Z Goku Hishoden *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle (Non-Playable Character) *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Goku Gekitoden *Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden *Dragon Ball Z The Legend *Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku 2 *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Bal Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Taiketsu *Draogon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Super Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 (Assist Character) *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu (Support-type Character) *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball Tap Battle *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen-hen *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Jump Super Stars (Support-type Character) Quotes Relationships Knownable Relatives Trivia Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Mayumi Tanaka (all appearances from 1986 - Present) *'English' : Laurie Steele (child) *'English voice actor' : Sonny Strait (teenager/adult from 1996 - Present) all information on Kuririn came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Krillin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males